fynncampaignsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarenrae
History According to the teachings of the followers of Asmodeus (whose motives should always be questioned), Sarenrae is one of the oldest gods in existence, having been created by Ihys, one of the two primordial deities in the time before time. She comforted Ihys when his brother Asmodeus castigated him for giving free will to mortals. Sarenrae served as Ihys's right hand in the first war between the gods, when the gods of chaos (led by Ihys) clashed with the gods of law (led by Asmodeus). In a rage, Sarenrae confronted Asmodeus when the Prince of Darkness slew Ihys and was nearly killed, but Asmodeus realized that he could never quench her resolution and that his battle was hopeless. He then abandoned the war and retreated to Hell. Sarenrae is known to be among the early gods that battled Rovagug in defending creation. During this magnificent war of prehistory, the Dawnflower cast down Rovagug to the center of the world. It is believed that after Asmodeus bound the Rough Beast there, Sarenrae placed therein the raging flames of the sun as an eternal torment. Sarenrae repaired the gash in the earth and commanded her followers to avoid the smooth scar that remained. Appearance Sarenrae manifests as a bronze angelic beauty, with golden hair composed of flowing flame. She emits a holy light which trickles down like liquid luminescence from one hand, while the other holds a scimitar emblazoned with radiant fire. Her holy light provides healing and sustenance, while the scimitar creates gusts of winds that remove disease and fear. Relationships Sarenrae counts all non-evil gods as her companions, and even communicates with evil deities in the hopes of converting them from their dark ways. She has some distrust for Asmodeus due to arguing over the souls of the dead. Her only true enemy is Rovagug, although some distrust the Dawnflower and her flock, seeing their willingness to forgive as a weakness. Church The church of Sarenrae is mostly composed of altruistic priests who are also ready to be stern should it be warranted. The church is known for blessing crops, healing the sick, and reforming criminals and evil doers. They are often consulted to solve feuds and disputes among neighbors and families. Kind and caring halflings often worship Sarenrae, tending to the sick and elderly. Rarely, a halfling may be born with red hair and, as this is seen by halflings as a sign from the goddess, these halflings are expected to become part of Sarenrae's clergy. Knights of Sarenrae identify themselves by wearing white scarves around their helms and wielding the scimitar. They are willing to offer mercy to those enemies who seek absolution and renounce evil. The Cult of Malaji is a dedicated to the peace and order of the Taglevine and Bolengana after the fall of a military dictator named Rakliss by a sudo-prophet named Malaji Servants A large portion of Sarenrae's priests are composed of clerics, but within their ranks are also paladins and rangers, as well as a few druids and bards. Some priests work as personal retainers or healers for the wealthy, while others survive on assistance from congregational worshipers. A common form of worship by priests is to awaken with the dawn and give thanks and praise to the rising sun. The scimitar is a favored weapon and its use is held in high regard, and it is often decorated with sunburst images in red and gold.9 In battle, Sarenrae's clerics become dervishes, ready to destroy irredeemable corruption. Formal raiments include a long white chasuble and tunic with red and gold decorations depicting the sun. Worship leaders often wear a golden crown topped by a red-gold sunburst. Temples and Shrines The main temples of the Dawnflower are open-air buildings, although side buildings have ceilings. Many have brass or gold mirrors that refocus the sunlight on the main altar. Priests often travel from one temple to the next. Church services are held outdoors and are joyous affairs that feature singing, dancing, and music. Holy Texts The Birth of Light and Truth The principal holy book of Sarenrae. It is customary for every owner of this book to inscribe her own uplifting stories in the last few blank pages, so that they can be recounted to others later. Holidays The most commonly celebrated holidays celebrated by the followers of Sarenrae are Burning Blades on the 10th of June, and the Sunwrought Festival, held on the summer solstice. Presence on Fynn The worship of Sarenrae is most prevalent in the Tanglevine and Bolengana as a result of the Cult of Malaji's influence on the area. Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Goddess Category:Religion Category:Deity